


Obedience

by fairxv



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairxv/pseuds/fairxv
Summary: As Hisoka prepares to leave once more, you force yourself to confront the reality of your relationship with him.~ Sequel to Familiar Taste of Poison ~
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; I do not condone these types of relationships, nor am I trying to justify/romanticize abuse. This is also a warning for these behaviors. If you are triggered by manipulative relationships, generally emotionally abusive tactics, please do not read ahead. Thank you.

There are over a billion people existing on the planet, several thousand in your tiny area alone. Several thousand people, and of all them you had to encounter, it was him. There were plenty of other men who didn’t murder people for fun, who didn’t get their rocks off to bar fights and having the shit beat out of them. Plenty of other perfectly normal men who wouldn’t disappear for six months at a time, who had cellphones, who would bother to text you when they were coming over. But no. Because why would life ever be so easy? Hisoka had come into your life swiftly and without warning, a tidal wave of trouble that had overcome you, never allowing you ample time to run for safety. Yet, he offered you something you couldn’t quite explain, a sense of safety, of wonder, and awe. You were terrified of him, to the point of being unable to leave, even if you wanted to. He never told you what he did, only made vague implications or mentions. The blood on him was enough to convince you that something was amiss, but you’d reasoned it to his fightings at the Arena. There was nothing illegal about fighting there, but before, you’d never seen him fight.

You stare at him, perched on the couch, flipping absentmindedly through the channels. He wouldn’t find one he was satisfied with. It was nearly impossible to satisfy him, he was always searching for the next best thing. He would be leaving soon. He grew more and more restless as the days went on, coming home late, covered in blood, not bothering to clean up the messes he made before returning home to you. Every day, it felt like a challenge. You watched him intently, the way his lips curled up upon entrance, the sly look that crosses his expressive features. You know it – you know Hisoka. He’s challenging you, urging you to say something, to ask him what he’s been doing, ask him why. Hisoka, if anything, enjoys a good fight, especially if it ends with him in your bed, but this isn’t one of those fights.

No, you can’t fight the feeling anymore. You’re afraid.

More than anything, and though he’s never harmed you, you wonder where a man who so carelessly murders draws the line, and where you stand on that line.

“Hisoka.”

Your voice surprises you, nothing more than just above a whisper as you pause chopping vegetables. Hisoka looks quickly over his shoulder at you, angling his body on the couch so that he’s looking at you. It’s odd, you think, seeing him look so casual. Almost, you can almost pretend he isn’t a murderer, that he isn’t working for the Phantom Troupe.

“Yes, doll~”   
“You’re leaving again soon.”

You don’t ask if it’s true, you only wait for his response, his confirmation. You are afraid of him. But you’re still afraid of losing him more. This life you’ve come to know with him, the life you’ve come to adjust to, was arguably more exciting than your old one, and since being with him, you’ve failed to find any other man attractive, not anything close.

“Yes, I am. I have business to take care of.”   
“Murder business?”

Hisoka chuckles, standing up from the couch. You watch him as he steps over to you, devoid of his heels, appearance almost unkempt. You don’t feel like you’re in danger though, even knowing what he’s done. It’s against your morals, really, but there’s still a part of you trying to pretend that he doesn’t kill without reason. It’s all just fighting, Hisoka defending himself. You repeat this lie to yourself as he comes to stand in front of you now, removing the knife from your hand and setting it on the counter. His hands come around your waist, crushing you to his chest. You stay there, frozen for a moment. His chest is warm, his scent overwhelming you this close. It’s comforting, much as you don’t want to admit it.

“You needn’t concern yourself, darling~” Hisoka purrs.

He always says this, insistent on keeping you in the dark, though you know enough to put the pieces together. He thinks it’s better this way, keeping you in the dark. It’s better when he’s not admitting what he’s done, but if you push, he’ll tell you, you know it. You listen to his heartbeat, steady in his chest, almost lulled by the sound of it. You have so much you want to say, the words all falling together in a giant pile in your head. You want to tell him you’re leaving, ask him if he’ll come with you. Maybe if you got someplace farther away, somewhere with less fighting, somewhere away from the Arena. Maybe he could be something else, other than what he was. If he was away from the Troupe, someplace they wouldn’t find him, wouldn’t be around to bother him. Somewhere he could live in peace.

“I’m moving soon,” You finally force out, pulling away just slightly to look at him.   
“Where?”

You give him the address. It’s a tiny little village, mostly inhabited by families but it’s not uncommon for single’s to live there. It’ll be a nice change from the city, always loud, bustling. You won’t be right outside Heaven’s Arena, which is by a long shot the most dangerous place to live around. You wait for his response, to see some change in his face. But it’s Hisoka, and if he cares, he never lets on. His face remains uncracked, and he only gives you one of those soft smiles, though his eyes never change.

“You worry,” He says finally, softer, “I wouldn’t let my favorite go so easily.”

You’re aware that saying you’re his favorite implies that there are others, and you wonder who they are. If they’re like you, hopeless devoted to him, helpless to his whims, turning a blind eye to his many grievances, malicious intentions, or if they put up a fight, giving him the thing he craves so. You wonder if he calls them favorites too when they’re listening.

“Do you say that to the others too?”

You see the surprise return to his face, thin brows raising just so.

“You wound me,” He answers, “I have others, but none are you~”

It’s all sweet words and gestures. He slides a piece of hair behind your ear, leaning in. You don’t push him away as he presses his lips against yours. The way he moves screams experience, the way his hands move over you with expert precision, perfectly aware of where to go, what pace to move, how to get you to be putty in his hands. If he’s anything, it’s observant. His lips move slowly, firmly against yours as he pushes you into the counter, the cutting board clattering. You let yourself hold him then, hands pressed to his face, feeling his smooth, warm skin. Hisoka grins beneath your lips, opening his mouth just so, knowing you’ll follow his lead. He’s hypnotic, hands moving over you, igniting a fire in their wake. You feel his hands run over you, pulling you further, or attempting to do so.

“Wait,” you murmur, pulling away from him.

Hisoka stops, waiting for your response. You can tell he’s impatient, but he doesn’t make any moves, only looking at you expectedly.

“Hisoka. You can’t just leave for six months and not say anything this time… I can’t stand it.”

He loosens his hold on you, and something in his face changes then. Something goes harder, the mischief glint leaving his eyes as he tilts his head just so.

“You know why,” He says, coldly.

It shuts the conversation down, and you know you’ll get nowhere begging him to call you. It’s not in his blood, to check up on you. You wonder if he’ll visit at all.

“No,” You shake your head, pressing your hands to your chest, trying to ignore the way it feels beneath your palms.   
“No?”   
“I’m tired of this, I… I can’t keep doing this.”

Hisoka takes a step back then, his face is unreadable. You’ve never seen that look on his face, and as his hands leave your body. For a moment, you only stand there in shock as he begins to move away from you.

“Oh well, I was so enjoying this~”

Hisoka moves towards the door, hands wrapping around the handle.

“Wait!”

You didn’t mean it – it hit you so hard then. Much as you hated what he did, the way he acted around the troupe, the murder, losing him was worse. It was like letting go of all your morals all at once, knowing that you were going someplace you couldn’t come back from. Before now, before that moment, you’d had a chance at leaving. You could have just left and not said anything, rid yourself of this relationship and had a healthy one, had a real life. But you’d told him because you didn’t want normal. You craved him, the life he brought to you. You craved the sight of him walking through your door, the sight of him in the morning, pale chest on full display in the rising sun, the softness in his eyes that could very well be fake. You could never tell, for all he was, for every bit of mystery. You wanted it.

“Speak,” He demands.

“Don’t go.”

He lets go of the handle but stays close to the door. Hisoka crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back just slightly. You knew he had no real intentions of leaving you then, but it’d ignited such a sense of fear in you. You didn’t want to risk it, having him leave, never coming back.

“I’m sorry.”

It isn’t your place to apologize, you know this, but if it brings him closer to you, you’ll say it a thousand times.

“Oh, darlin~ you excite me.”

He stalks towards you then. The thought pops up in your head again, from what he’d first returned. If this is how you’ll die, because of loving someone, maybe it isn’t so bad after all. It almost feels noble, if this ever became history. You wonder how they’ll react to you, unable to tell him to leave, to bear the idea of him leaving and never returning.

Hisoka comes to stand in front of you then. You see the look in his eyes is different, colder, struck with a sudden realization that he won’t vocalize. He says nothing, as expected, only presses his lips to yours once more, harsher, making you gasp. It’s what he craves, the pain, the fight. You’ll let him have this one, tangling your fingers in his hair, tugging so you can hear the noise that spills from your throat. You’ll make him not want to leave. You will.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; it's so hard trying to write Hisoka? like I just don't see him as someone whose very openly loving in non-sexual ways. Like I don't hc him as a very romantic character or even really having a single girlfriend/boyfriend. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, pls check out my other works.


End file.
